Paradox and his forms
Appearance Paradox is a male nightwing with jet black scales, and a navy blue undertone. He is the sixth life of Scaleshifter and is currently living in the rainforest, going fruit gathering with Mercury, and hanging out with his friends, Twilight, Screech, and Crystal. Personality & History Scaleshifter= Scaleshifter was a nightwing scribe who lived in 569 AS. He became obsessed with living forever, and so he struck a deal with Wyvern. He would live forever, keep being eincarnated into different forms.... And he would serve Wyvern for all eternity. Scaleshifter continued serving Wyvern for quite a while, and certainly lived longer than ordinary dragons. But then he died for mysterious reasons... |-|Lightender= Lightender's was a jet black nightwing, with enormous wings. He was given the power to control shadows and such. He was also very reckless and violent, sometimes overthrowing entire kingdoms for his pleasure. He orchestrated many genocides in Pyrrhia, including one that wiped out a whole icewing dynasty. Eventually Lightender was killed by an all tribe hybrid by the name of Metalmask. |-|Lifetaker= Wyvern had decided to go with a different route with Lifetaker. In this reincarnation, he wouldn't be reckless and bloodthristy. He would be cunning, witty, and friendly to others. He also had the deadly power of killing anything he touched. He was at first given a mission to spy at the newly formed Swansong Academy. At the academy, he befriended Starsearcher and other students. Eventually his actions led to his complete and utter see rance from Wyvern. He found that Wyvern's mission and grand plan was unattainable and spent the rest of his life trying to thwart Wyvern. He died peacefully in his sleep at age 121. |-|Chasmwalker= Chasmwalker was born in the darkest pit of Pyrrhia. He was a dark green nightwing, with a hint of magenta. He was very shy and afraid of the world. Through his rebirth, Wyvern had regained his control over Scaleshifter's forms. This time, Chasmwalker was slavishly obedient to Wyvern. He had friends of course, but he never strayed from his mission. He also had to power to nullify the powers of others, making him a more sneaky tool. Chasmwalker was eventually brought down by an assasin by the name of Questionseeker. Years later, he was ressurected by Wyvern to replace Riddleweaver. However, with the support of Riddleweaver's friends, he too broke free of Wyvern's chains. |-|Riddleweaver= Riddleweaver was born for one purpose and one purpose only: To stop the virus from infecting all of Pyrrhia. Afterall, Wyvern didn't want to rule over a wasteland. Riddleweaver had dark blue scales, with a silvery undertone. He had the power(or curse) to talk only in riddles and prophecies. He was brought to a bunker where he met his friends and allies, Screech, Crystal, and Twilight. Together, they cured the virus, but not without Riddleweaver's past life, Chasmwalker coming to replace him. After some fights, Riddle was finally able to channel all of his past lives. They all lived in the same body now. A few months after, Riddle and his friends were taken captive by an insane skywing. There it was that Riddle died, and Paradox was born. |-|Paradox= Unlike his previous forms, Paradox was reincarnated without Wyvern's help. Therefore, he was completely independent and free. He also had a sister named Celestic. Eventually, he would become imprisoned in a fortress with Mercury and some other rebels in the rebellion that had taken place. Paradox and Mercury didn't get along at first, they tried to kill eachother often. They got free, and eventually Mercury and Paradox became friends. Paradox also had an adventure with all his friends in the rp known as Darkest Light. They were trying to stop a giant ceature that lived in the core of the Earth, the Wyrm from escaping and killing everyone. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters